About a Happiness
by Sya Yumin
Summary: About a Happiness? apakah kau pikir ini bercerita tentang hidup yang penuh senyum dan tawa? dengan hari yeah.. full with fluffs.. no, i say NO. Dan harus kau ketahui, cerita ini mengisahkan tentang bagaimana seseorang yang berusaha mendapatkan haknya untuk memiliki kebahagiaan / About a Happiness / HOMIN Story / Sad, Family and Romance Story / Fanfiction TEASER


"ShimSimi Present"

An Alternative Universe

HOMIN STORY

About a _"happiness"_

Sebuah pertemuan tidak terduga..

Menghasilkan kisah cinta dengan kebahagiaan di setiap harinya..

.

"_kau adalah kebahagiaanku saat ini, dan selamanya"_

Sebuah kekuatan cinta yang didasari oleh kebahagiaan

.

"_berjanjilah untuk selalu bersama"_

Kesucian cinta yang tercipta diantara mereka..

.

Tapi..

Takdir selalu berkata lain..

.

"_tinggalkan dia"_

Takdir yang tidak bisa dihindari

.

"_Umma, kau tidak bisa memaksakan hatiku, aku mencintainya"_

Sebuah tragedi keluarga

.

"_Umma JAHAT!"_

Haruskah seorang anak membenci ibunya?

.

"_kau harus memilih, meninggalkannya, atau membunuh bayi itu"_

Sebuah cerita yang mengisahkan tentang pengorbanan

.

"_aku akan mencintaimu dengan baik"_

Tentang pengorbanan cinta sejati

.

"_maafkan aku"_

"_uljimma.. selalu ingatlah janji kita"_

Keyakinan cinta mereka yang begitu kuat

.

"_appa.. umma eodiga?"(ibu dimana?)_

Kehilangan yang ia rasakan semakin menyiksanya

_._

"_carilah seorang ibu"_

"_tidak, __aku tidak bisa mencari penggantinya, dia pasti akan kembali"_

Sebuah penantian yang menguras perasaan

.

Dan..

Takdir kembali berkata..

.

"_kau disini? Sungguh senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali"_

Penantian yang tidak sia-sia..

.

"_Nuguseo? Apa kita saling mengenal?"_

Kenangan yang terlupakan..

.

"_Yak! Dasar BOCAH, berhenti menggangguku!"_

Hati yang polos, harus hancur berkeping-keping

.

"_Umma JAHAT!"_

Haruskah seorang anak membenci ibunya?

.

"_Dia adalah kakakmu"_

Terselip sebuah rahasia dibalik semuanya..

.

"_bagaimana mungkin Umma melakukan ini?"_

"_maafkan Umma.. Umma yang salah"_

Sebuah penyesalan dari masa lalu

.

"_kau orang paling ku benci di dunia ini.. haruskah kau ku sebut sebagai UMMA?!"_

Sekali lagi.. haruskah seorang anak membenci ibunya?

.

"_Ibu mana yang ingin dibenci oleh anaknya sendiri?"_

Sebuah penyesalan...

...

..

.

This is..

A sad, family, and romance story..

Create by :

ShimSimi / Sya Yumin

Cast :

Shim Changmin | Jung Yunho

And :

Kim Heechul | Cho Kyuhyun | Tan Hangeng

Kim Jaejoong | Park Yoochun

Park Jungsoo

.

.

.

Here it is

*HOMIN STORY*

* * *

annyeong... ada yang kangen sama Syaaa? #brak #kaga ada #oke #pundung di pojokan #woy hastag #woy #oke fix!

gaje banget daaah! oke lanjut..

shaaah, harusnya Sya nyelsain ff One And Only One dlu yg tinggal 1 chap, tp apa boleh buat, karena ni ide yg membludak di kepala minta di ketik, ya udah jadilah ni teaser fanfic.. kekekke, catet ya, ini baru teaser ff..

waks banget lah.. rencananya klo One And Only One udah end, Sya mau ngilang lagi buat sementara.. ya alesannya sih cmn gara2 sekarang udah mau mendekati Smesteran.. tapi yah.. bakal ada tanggungan lg deh dari ni ff...

ooh iyaaa, mengenai Fanfic ini.. Sya lg nyoba cara baru dalam menulis fanfic, yah semoga aja berhasil.. kekeke :D sebenernya td siang tuh Sya lg nyari inspirasi buat ending dr One And Only One yg Sya rencanain mau ada bumbu komedinya.. tp taunya, malah muncul ide ff sad gitu aja dr kepala Sya.. dan jadilah seperti ini.. hah, waks banget, bayangin lg nyari ide komedi malah yg muncul sad.. waks!

dan.. dan lagii... di ataskan ada tulisan "ShimSimi Present" nah, ShimSimi itu adalah calon-calonnya pengganti nama pena aku.. lg pula nama itu juga pernah aku pake di salah satu ff aku.. tp ini masih rencana mau ganti nama pena juga... hahaha :D abisnya betah pake nama Syaa.. dan nama Sya juga emang nama asli ku.. kekeke :D #oke.. note ini mulai ngelantur

YESUNGdahlah... silahkan buat teman-teman berikan tanggapannya di teaser FF ini yang belom jelas ceritanya itu.. kekeke :D

paii-paii yeorobeun... i love you.. Sarangheo :*


End file.
